Ocular health refers to eyes as well as structures associated with the eyes, eyelids for example. The eyelids are important in over-all ocular health because they protect the eyes from dangers such as approaching objects or from airborne contaminants, namely pollen, dust particles or other foreign bodies. When an individual blinks, tears are distributed across the cornea to lubricate the surface of the eye. This blinking action also "flushes" foreign materials from the eye.
The eyelids, however, are subject to certain problems, which while very common, are non-the-less bothersome, especially for contact lens wearers, and may lead to other more serious complications. One complication is blepharitis. Blepharitis is a common chronic inflammation of the eyelids characterized by a scaly crust on the lid margins. The condition may be caused by a bacterial infection, or it may be allergic in origin or associated with seborrhea of the face and scalp. Treatment usually involves cleansing the eyelids on a regular basis.
Often associated with or secondary to blepharitis is a bacterial infection of the surface of the skin at the edge of the lid know as an external hordeolum, or of the meibomian glands, either, commonly referred to as styes. Such conditions are accompanied by pain, redness and tenderness of the lid margins. Although styes are often recurring, such conditions can be minimized by regular cleansing of the eyelid margins. A second problem is a chalazion which results from a blockage of one or more of the small oil-producing glands (meibomian glands) found in the upper and lower eyelids. These glands secrete oil which can accumulate on the eyelid and (without proper cleansing) lead to infection where the eyelid becomes swollen, inflamed and painful.
With any of the above-described problems, contact lens wearers must cease wearing their contact lenses and begin treatment. Caught early, proper eyelid hygiene with the use of an eyelid cleanser may minimize the severity of the outbreak, or prevent the problem altogether.
Dry Eye Syndrome refers to a deficiency in the quality and quantity of the tears. As we age, there is a loss of tear production. Quality of tears refers to changes in the tear structure itself with various components "breaking down". It is believed that some of the problems occurring with loss of tear quality may, in fact, be related to eyelid disease. Oil, material and debris on the eyelids may "migrate" into the tear film and contribute to eye irritation and even "build-up" on contact lenses. Build-up refers to deposits which "buildup" on contact lenses and lead to blurring of vision and eye irritation.
Dry Eye Syndrome is also a common problem leading to contact lens drop-outs. Drop-outs refers to lost patients due to discontinuance of lens wear. This problem is particularly acute when the wearer experiences lens discomfort. When the benefit associated with wearing the lens (visual acuity, comfort, etc.) is off-set to a greater degree by discomfort and time-consumption associated with lens care--the patient drops out. The discomfort that causes many individuals to discontinue wearing contact lenses may stem from poor ocular care at the outset of contact lens wear.
An eyelid cleansing composition is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,698 to Adkins, Jr. et al, incorporated herein by reference in its entirely. A two-component disinfecting and cleaning system for contact lenses is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,424 to Wisotski et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,919 to Taylor discloses a contact lens pouch equipped with a resealable top and prefilled with a contact lens care solution that can be used to clear, disinfect, rinse and store contact lenses once and then be discarded.
None of the above described devices, taken either singlely or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. What is needed and desirable is a system of eye care that provides the necessary products and instructions for cleansing eyelids along with the wearer's routine contact lens care.